Magical Kitty Len Len
by Mirror in Pitch
Summary: Rin made a potion and Len drank it. He turns into Magical Kitty Len Len by kissing Kaito and defeats Miku, the girl who terrorizes their town. And people nose bleed. Random one-shot because me Niki and Amy were bored. Rated T for bad kissing description.


Yay! Randomone-shot! Enjoy it! From the Mirror in Pitch group.

Amy: Based on the song "Magical Nuko Len Len".

Niki: It's a cute song! And there's shota Len in it!

Amy: We don't own Vocaloid. Only Azuki Aki who appears at the end.

Niki: Enjoy! Nya~!

Rin sighed. The fourteen year old adjusted her lab coat. This was Miku's **fifteenth **time attacking the town. "Rin, what are we going to do? You've been trying to make that potion ever since Miku started to terrorize us." Her twin brother Len whined. "I got this Len. I just know I do this time."

Len shrugged. "I hope it works." Rin put a drop of red liquid and a puff of smoke came out. "YES! I DID IT!" Rin yelled holding up the test tube with green, murky liquid. A blue haired man came through the door. "Rin? I heard something. What happened?' he asked. "Kaito-nii! I did it! And perfect timing too! I need you for something!" Rin exclaimed.

"Huh? What am I needed for?" Kaito asked. "You'll see!" Rin said mischievously. She took Len's arm and made him drink the potion. "W-Wait! Ah! R-Rin, it tastes awful! Why do I have to d-drink it!" Len yelled, struggling out of Rin's grip. But, Rin was too strong for him and he gulped the substance down reluctantly. Nothing happened. "Is something supposed to happen?" Kaito questioned. Rin dragged Len over to Kaito. "Kiss him" she ordered.

The two males sweat dropped. Len glared at Rin. Rin rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Come on! Just do it! It's nothing personal! Do it for the people of the town!" she said. Kaito shrugged. "Come on Len." He commanded while pulling Len closer to him. "Eh? N-No! I don't want to kiss you!" Len said blushing.

"Len, do it to kick Miku's butt. It just has to be a peck on the lips."

"B-But-" Len started but couldn't finish. Rin pushed Len into Kaito and they kissed. Then cat ears and a tail popped out of Len with a bell around his neck. And his hair was in a ponytail as usual except that it was tied with a large blue ribbon. And he was holding a wand with a banana on it. "Wh-What the-? I look so stupid!" Len said loudly while blushing furiously. Rin clapped her hands together. "Yay! It worked!" she cheered. Kaito smiled. "Now, Len go and fight Miku." Kaito said happily. Len walked out frowning.

"No way this is going to help…." Len muttered. He noticed teal hair and some leeks. It was Miku. "Miku! I challenge you!" Len yelled towards her. Miku smirked. "Ha! Just try me then!" she boasted. She threw a leek at Len and it grazed his knee. "Oww!" he whined with tears in his eyes. "How do you like…that?" Miku stuttered looking at Len. She blushed and blood began to drip out of her nose. "Nice attack!' she said. "I didn't do anything!" Len said. "I-I'll get you next time!" she said running away. Len stared at her wide eyed. "What the..? Did…I just beat her?" he thought. He walked back home.

He saw something from the corner of his eye. "Wha-?" Then the figure jumped, or flew to him.

Len skillfully dodged the man with blue hair and his face pounded on the ground. He stood back up and saw he wore a top hat and a mask. "N-Nii-san? Is that you?" Len asked sweat dropping. He put his hands on Len's shoulders and Len flinched. "Hello little kitty… W-" the Kaito lookalike started to talk before Len punched him and beat him into a pulp. He nosebled too.

He made it back to his home and sweat dropped. "Everything was so hectic…" Len thought aloud. "Oh, Len. Your back." Rin said, noticing Len come in the room. Kaito smiled. "Welcome back Len." Len waved. "So that man back there wasn't nii-san…Right?" he thought. "Rin?" "Hmmm?" she hummed. "Why do I have to kiss Kaito-nii to transform?" Len asked.

…

…

"It's more moe that way"

Len sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about me, Len. I'm okay with it." Kaito said smiling. "That's not the point!" Len yelled. Then the door opened. A gold haired girl came in and smiled. "Hello." She said. "Oh, Azuki! Len defeated Miku" Rin exclaimed. Azuki was surprised. "R-Really? How?" she asked amazed. "Ask him yourself." Kaito interrupted. Azuki turned to Len. Then she fainted.

"Azuki!" Rin shouted. Kaito crouched down and examined her. "She's suffering from blood loss. Mainly from a nosebleed." Kaito explained. Len flushed. "Argh! Why does this happen so much!" he screamed out walking upstairs.

Niki: So how'd ya like it?

Amy: The end was rushed.

Niki: I was busy!

Amy: Anyway R&R.

Niki: See ya next time!


End file.
